Juntos hasta en la muerte ::: (TsurugixKirino) One-Shot
by Suzu-chii OwO
Summary: Kirino, un chico que padece una enfermedad, esa enfermedad lo llevara a conocer a su persona especial, sin embargo...la muerte asecha...Yaoi


Hola!, traigo un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que hace poco me comenzó a gustar, espero que les guste!  
sin mas a leer! ^^

Declamier: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a leve-5 y algún día sera mio :33

* * *

**Juntos Hasta En La Muerte**

Mi muerte se acerca, lo se muy bien, aunque mi madre mienta diciéndome que todo estará bien, no es así, yo lo se, mi cuerpo se siente cansado muy cansado, ¿porque me ataco esta enfermedad?, no lo se, como quisiera vivir, vivir hasta una edad considerable, tener a un amor, hijos, pero no, no podrá ser, mi mente ya tiene la muerte anunciándola a todo mi cuerpo, apenas con 15 años, tengo...tengo...sida..sida...como quisiera no tenerlo, no podre conseguir pareja alguna, todos me tienen temor, tiene miedo a que los contagie, a que los dañe, me excluí de la sociedad, ya no voy al colegio, ni salgo de mi hogar, solo paso en mi cuarto, en mi cuarto, encerrado, con las cortinas tapando que el sol entre, llevo así por, 2 meses, desde que me entere que tenia esa enfermedad, mi padre piensa que he sido un mujeriego, que me he acostado con chicas y mas chicas y que por eso tengo sida, pero yo, yo ni mi primer beso he dado, se lo dije a mi madre, ella me digo que seguramente es por genes.

Ahora mi madre me dijo que desde ahora iré a cierto lugar donde dan charlas a los chicos que tienen mi misma enfermedad, le preocupo lo se, la escucho llorar, llorar por mi, viendo lo mal que esta mi madre, acepte ir.

En este momento camino a ese dicho lugar donde hay mas jóvenes como yo, llegue, es un gran edificio, veo que solamente no dan charlas sobre el sida, ya que hay personas en sillas de ruedas, con cá y pedí que me dijeran donde estaba el salón, camine hasta llegar ahí y para mi suerte al ingresar tropecé con alguien, cayo encima mio.

- **disculpa, no fue mi intención**-dijo aquella persona-

- **no te preocupes**-le dije, cuando abrí mis ojos ya que los había cerrado por la caída, observe, observe a un lindo chico, tenia los ojos  
ámbares, su cabello era medio morado, azulado, se que el es un chico, yo soy un chico y ademas tengo sida, pero ese, ese fue un amor a primera vista, me enamore, nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos- **este.. podrías bajarte de encima mio**

- **¿Eh?, disculpa, ¿cual es tu nombre?, el mio es kyosuke tsurugi**- me dijo sonriendo mientras me daba unas de sus manos para poder levantarme del suelo-

-**Mi nombre es kirino ranmaru**-le devolví la sonrisa- **creo que no deberías estar cerca de mi...tengo sida.**.-le dijo cabizbajo-

-**Pues yo también lo tengo, por eso vine aquí, a las charlas**- me dijo igual de triste que yo-

-**Al parecer..tenemos la misma desgracia**- dije sonriendo hipocritamente-

-**Pues gracias a esta desgracia te conocí, eres muy lindo, kirino**- me dije sonriendo, yo...yo me sonroje mucho-

Pasamos conversando de cosas triviales hasta que la charla comenzó, realmente me sorprendí al escuchar lo que sufrieron esos chicos, algunos sonreían, otros estaban devastados, pero todos nos hicimos amigos, comencé a sonreír mas a menudo, me madre se veía muy feliz al ver mi cambio, salí a algunas citas con kyousuke, nos llamamos, por asi decirlo, nos enamoramos, nos hicimos novios, supe lo que es amar, me contente mucho, nos dábamos besos llenos de amor, le presente a mi madre a kyousuke, ella se contento al saber que tenia un mejor amigo, si supiera ella jejeje, por unos momentos nos olvidamos de nuestra enfermedad, pero,,,nuestro cuerpo no lo izo y mas aun el mio...

- **ranmaru, ¿te estas divirtiendo?**-me pregunto mi amado mientras me cogía de la cintura, estábamos en el parque de diversiones-

- **si**- le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-**¿que dices si vamos un rato al baño?**- me quedo viendo con ojos de lujuria, la verdad hace tiempo que lo hicimos y digamos que fue algo doloroso para mi, pero al mismo tiempo me gusto- **y hacemos cositas**- se acerco a mi oído y lo lamió-

-**Eres pervertido**- le dije sonriendo- **pero así me gustas**- le bese y fuimos a los baño a hacer "cositas"-

Ambos entramos al baño, en ese momento yo me sentí fatal, me maree y comenzó a botar sangre por mi boca, tsurugi al verme así se alarmo.

-**Kirino!, aguanta, no tienes que mor**-tenia mis ojos entre-abiertos y lo vi que el también comenzó a botar sangre de la boca, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que los agarramos de la mano y un grito de una chica, supongo que ellos llamaron a una me encuentro en el hospital, con un poco de cables conectados en mi cuerpo, gire mi cabeza y vi a mi kyousuke de la misma manera-

-**k..kyousuke**-dije el nombre de mi querido casi sin fuerza, el abrio los ojos y me miro, me miro con esos ojos que me encantan-

- **R...r..ranmaru**-dijo el sonriendo, ambos estiramos nuestras manos y alcanzamos la una a la otra, entrelazamos nuestro dedos y luego...luego sonó ese "piiii" de parte de la maquina de los dos, nosotros morimos, nuestra vida quedo hasta ahí, nuestro amor sigue aun siendo fantasmas-

Narración Normal

En ese parque se veía dos columpios moverse, el viento no soplaba, solo se movían y rechinaban, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí salían corriendo, lo que a vista humana no se observaba, hay estaban, dos chicos enamorados,ambos vestían una bata blanca, un pelirosa siendo empujado en aquel juego por un chico de ojos ámbares, ambos sonreían de felicidad

-**Siempre estaremos juntos**-dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa que nadie borrara-

-**Juntos hasta en la muerte**-dijo el pelizul-

De la espaldas de ambos surgieron alas, unas hermosas alas angelicales, los dos chicos se cogieron de la mano, se dieron un beso y volaron por el hermoso cielo-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y les digo que es la primera vez que asesino personajes, al principio no me gusto a verlos matado, pero no se...creo que se me izo interesante haberlos matado ._.

¿Reviews?


End file.
